The Wizard's Invention
by CloudNineKitty
Summary: Sasuke is a powerful wizard rumored to steal the souls of young men in order to keep his youth. Naruto is an aspiring inventor who just wants to be given a chance. When the two join forces, love proves to reside over magic and machinery. SasuNaru, NejiGaa
1. Part One

**The Wizard's Invention**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**AN: Believe it or not, this story came to mind while I was listening to "Whip It" by Devo. What does that say about my thought process?**

**This was supposed to be a oneshot, but when it got up to 10,000 words with no end anywhere in sight, I decided to break it in half. It's not fully complete; I asked a friend of mine to buff up the descriptive parts since I'm terrible at describing rooms and stuff, but I'm an impatient person and I'll just update the chapter later.**

**Part One**

"Naruto, what is that thing?" Haruno Sakura gaped as her friend stepped off a contraption that consisted of a small platform with a railing on the front of it and four giant bat-like wings made out of sewn together pieces of cloth.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked, pushing his goggles up onto the top of his head. "I call it Uzumaki's Flying Machine!" He guffawed in spite of himself and pulled his gloves off, stuffing them in his back pocket. "It's an easy, fast and sufficient way to get around! Rather than using those clunker air ships and blimps, or steam trains and cars. I'm going to present it at the fair tomorrow!"

Yamanaka Ino approached the thing cautiously and peered at closely. "It looks dangerous…what if you fall off?"

Naruto shook his head and pulled at a leather strap that was attached to the railing. "No, no, see here? You hook this on to your belt."

The two girls scoffed and began walking towards the school building. "Yeah, well good luck with that, Naruto!"

Naruto called after them hurriedly. "W-wait! You guys don't want to give it a try?"

"No thanks, maybe later!" They shouted back in unison. They began giggling and whispering to one another before disappearing into the school.

Naruto gazed after them with a twisted expression before sighing and looking back at his invention. He had put his heart into this one with the sole thought of helping people get around easier being his only motivation. Why no one took him seriously was a mystery to him. Sure, he wasn't the smartest kid in his class, but he knew his way around machines like the back of his hand. It was second nature to him, but it seemed that talent alone wouldn't get him noticed in this town. That was why he was determined to win at the fair this year. The winner's invention would be placed in a production line and sold worldwide.

He patted his machine and grinned reassuringly. "Don't worry, we'll make it big. Believe it!" He folded up the wings to make it more compact before rushing off to class.

* * *

"Ugh, you're so heavy!" Naruto grunted as he tugged at his cart, successfully getting the back right wheel over a tree root. "It's a wonder you can even fly!" He stopped for a minute, breathing heavily from pulling the cart transporting his flying machine through the woods for the past two hours. It wasn't that Naruto didn't believe in his invention. He could have flown it to the fair, but, unfortunately, he had no sense of direction when he was up in the air and it would have been hard to find the convention with all the clouds in the sky today.

He reached for the canteen dangling off the side of his backpack and took a large gulp from it before yanking at the cart once again. He was halfway through the forest when he spotted a small figure moving around up ahead. It was shrouded in fog, which confused Naruto because from where he stood, everything seemed clear. Wondering if the shape was perhaps another inventor on his or her way to the fair, Naruto pulled along after it. As he approached the form, he realized that is was an old woman who couldn't be younger than eighty or ninety huddled over and hobbling around with her cane. Trying to be polite, Naruto called out to her. "Good afternoon, ma'am. Are you lost?"

The woman seemed startled by his sudden shout, but recovered quickly and shambled up to him. "Turn back!" she shrieked, waving her bony left hand in a shooing manner. "Go back!" Her voice crackled as she spoke.

Naruto had to back up a bit to avoid getting smacked by the absently waving hand. He stared down at the wrinkled face that was all but glaring at him. "Wait a moment," he said, his voice revealing how uneasy he felt about the woman. "I have to get through here! The fair is straight ahead..." He trailed off when he caught a glimpse of something large and black beyond the trees, but the fog seemed to elevate and conceal whatever it was. His attention was forced back to the old woman when she began screeching again.

"Go away from here! The great wizard Sasuke resides here! He will steal your soul and alter it into his own youth!"

This caught Naruto's interest. "The wizard Sasuke?" he inquired quietly. He'd heard rumors about this man. One was what the old woman had said; he took the souls of young men so that he himself could remain young forever. It was also said that he wasn't from this world, that he came through a forbidden portal of some kind. He supposedly had actual powers and used them for nothing but evil, such as the theft of souls. His friend Kiba had once told him that he saw Sasuke flying above the town and that he had wings made of metal. Despite all of this, Naruto found it hard to fear a being he didn't know for sure existed. "I'm sure that the _wizard_," Naruto said the word mockingly. "Won't mind me cutting through his front yard. I just want to get to the fair." He attempted to move to the right of the woman, but she stuck her cane out in his path.

"You do not heed my warning, boy." she hissed, and whacked Naruto's left leg on the shin with her stick. "Turn back!"

Naruto inhaled through clenched teeth, trying his best not to give in to the pain. "I heed it, ya old hag! But I'll be damned if I let some wacko who claims to be magical keep me from my dream! Now move!" Officially annoyed with the woman, he pulled his cart past her with a new sense of determination. He moved through the mist, stopping after a minute to look behind him. The woman had seemingly disappeared within the thick fog. Furrowing his eyebrows, Naruto gave a loud grunt and continued forward. "Crazy bitch..." He halted when the same old woman came hobbling up to him again. _'How did she get in front of me?'_

"Turn back!" she cried and began waving her left hand at him again. "Go back!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. She had already said that before. It was as if she had forgotten she had even seen Naruto and was automatically warning off the next passerby. "We've already been over this, lady. I need to get through here; it's the only way I know how to get to the fair." He leaned away from the waving hand as he had earlier.

"Go away from here! The great wizard Sasuke resides here! He will steal your soul and alter it into his own youth!" she declared in her crackling voice yet again.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I know and I don't care, okay? Now quit pestering me about this!" He tried to walk around her but she smacked him in the shin with her cane just like before.

"You do not heed my warning, boy. Turn back!"

The blond-haired teen stared at her quizzically. He was too confused to even be bothered by the throbbing pain in his leg. It was as though this woman was on repeat or something. He carefully veered to the right of her and walked ahead. He had only taken two steps before he spun around, peering past his cart to see that the woman was once again gone. He turned forward again and gaped when he saw a short figure shuffling towards him. _'What the hell is this?'_ He hurried off to his left, threading through the trees with his cargo carefully. He would do anything to avoid an incident with that woman again. He continued weaving between trees until he came out to a clearing where he paused.

Before him stood an enormous castle made of black and murky gray stones. A tall fence conjured out of rusted wrought iron surrounded the castle, forming an odd diamond shape. The double door-like gate had a big metal fan in the middle of it; its faded red and white paint was chipping away in scattered small and large amounts. Two towers that seemed to reach the clouds protruded from behind the castle, completing its medieval appearance. It was ominous and it gave off a low moan as the wind blew past it.

A loud crack of thunder snapped Naruto out of his trance of staring at the castle. He looked up and stared in bewilderment at the billowing, dark clouds that threatened to release the rain at any moment. He was sure it was sunny a minute ago. Gulping, he took a moment to figure his chances of running to the convention and beating the rain before it began to fall, but that seemed unlikely when a drop of water hit him on the cheek. His only choice was to take cover in the suspicious fortress. He hauled his cart up to the gate and looked at it with narrowed eyes. There was no handle of any sort. He placed his hand on it to push it inward, but a voice stopped him.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

Naruto jumped in fear that the old woman was back, but he realized that the voice was that of a man's. It was deep and hoarse. He searched the area around him, but saw no one. As a last resort, he looked down and flinched at the sight of a tan and bluish raccoon with beady yellow eyes sitting near the gate. He stared at it for a minute or two before stupidly asking, "Did you just speak?"

The raccoon gave a curt nod in response and stood up, stretching out its front paws. "A wizard roams within those walls. Are you sure you want to go inside?"

Naruto's mouth fell open as the animal spoke. Was this place really enchanted? Or was Naruto having a weird dream? "You...you can talk?" He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that he was holding a conversation with a forest critter.

"Of course I can talk." the gruff voice snapped. "I am the great and powerful sand spirit, Shukaku!" The raccoon sat back on its hind legs and lifted its small, skinny arms in the air as if trying to strike fear into the blond. After a minute of this wobbly stance, it placed its paws back on the ground. "Or at least I _was_ until that stupid Uchiha sealed me away inside a boy. Now I'm forced to guard the castle gate in this pathetic form."

Naruto looked off to the side for a brief moment, unsure if he should pity the so-called spirit or if he should check himself into an insane asylum. Gazing back at the raccoon, he tilted his head to the side. "How is someone your size supposed to guard the gates?" He watched as the raccoon cringed away from a raindrop that landed an inch away from him.

"Well, no one has ever gotten past the old woman illusion, so I guess I wasn't expected to do much." the raccoon muttered, dodging out of the way of another droplet.

Naruto threw back his head to look at the sky and he was met with a water drop on his forehead. "An illusion?" he asked, though he wasn't surprised really. It made sense of why she kept reappearing in front of him, repeating the same words. "Look, I don't care about this Sasuke guy. I can't have my machine getting wet, so let me inside that castle before it starts pouring." He stared into yellow eyes challengingly. There was no way he was going to be turned out by some raccoon.

The animal made some form of smirk and sat down, its tail wrapping around it protectively. "You have a strong heart...much stronger than _his_. I'll allow you to enter, but on one condition."

Naruto chewed on the inside of his cheek. He knew better than to make a deal with a demon. However, the raindrops were falling with smaller time intervals and he was eager to keep his invention dry. "Name it." he stated confidently.

"You have to free me of this form." the voice replied and the raccoon leaned to the side slightly, scratching the area behind his ear with his back leg.

"How do I do that?" Naruto asked, bending over to examine the animal.

The raccoon made an annoyed sound. "If I knew, I wouldn't be stuck like this, idiot." It sat up straight and craned its neck so that their faces were a few inches apart. "You have magic of your own; I can feel it. It's not very resilient, but it's enough to free me."

Naruto straightened his back and stared incredulously at the animal. "What are you talking about? I'm an ordinary human." A water droplet hit the top of his head, reminding him of his urgency. "I'll do what I can to help you, though. Now let me inside!" As if granting his request, the gates swung open easily, splitting the fan emblem in half. Naruto stared at the tall gray double doors in front of him that lead to the inside of the castle. He peered down at the raccoon, but it was gone. _'Does everything around here disappear? That little bugger better not show up again at the door and bother me like that woman or I'll kick him across the yard.' _He tugged his cart through the gate and up to the doors, grateful that there were no steps to pull his machine up. He stopped at the door and frowned. Once again, there was no handle. He pushed against the left wooden door and it opened, though it took a lot of effort.

Finally inside, Naruto pulled his cart into the dark corridor and closed the door behind it just as the rain began to mercilessly pelt the ground outside. Sighing in relief, Naruto leaned his back against the door and took the time to examine where he was.

A long, wide corridor stretched before him. It was like the inside of a castle from a fairytale. Candle stands lined a dark red carpet that ran along the floor and up a few steps to a higher elevated ground. The hallway was dimly lit, the candles not providing much light and making odd shaped shadows on the walls made of stone and the black and white checkered marble floor. Large oil paintings of fierce looking creatures were spread out evenly along the walls. The smell of dust and mold was evident, but the actual substances were unseen.

Naruto flinched at the sound of footsteps echoing throughout the room; however, no one came into view and they faded away just as soon as they appeared. He slightly wondered if someone was walking around upstairs, though the steps had sounded too close to be so. Swallowing the slight fear he felt within the room, he stepped forward, away from his invention and the door. Nothing stirred, only the shadows moved besides him. His conscious warned him to stay in the corridor with his machine and wait for the rain to subside, but his curiosity got the better of him and he moved towards the steps. Once he reached the top of them, he found long narrow hallways that extended endlessly to his left and right. They were both poorly lit by candles and practically screamed a warning to the teen, telling him not to go any further.

Of course, Naruto found no reason not to roam the halls of this supposedly magical castle. He decided to take the hall on the right. A few minutes passed before he finally came upon a door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Frowning, he continued on until he arrived at another door. This one opened, but he was met with a brick wall. "What the hell..." he grumbled in annoyance. He found a new door a minute later, but when he reached for the doorknob, a voice echoed through the hallway. This one was not quite as deep as the raccoon's, and it was smooth yet sinister.

"What do you think you're doing here?" It asked in a tired tone, as though the being it belonged to had just woken up.

Naruto gasped and looked up and down the hallway, but there was no one there. He looked at the floor incase another small being was speaking, but there was still nothing. Naruto began to wonder if there was someone on the other side of the door in front of him and he cautiously reached for the knob again, turning it slowly and then pulling the heavy wooden door open. He stared blankly into a broom cupboard that seemed only to be occupied by spiders. He slammed it shut and looked around again in annoyance. Where had the voice come from?

"Get out of my house." It commanded.

Naruto frowned at this and folded his arms over his chest. "It's raining outside." he stated bluntly, his eyes shifting side to side in search of the owner of the voice. It wasn't as if he expected that to be any justification for entering the castle uninvited, but he wasn't ready to be kicked out just yet.

"So you thought you could take refuge here?" It was obviously a rhetorical question. Whoever was speaking clearly wanted Naruto gone.

The blond growled in the back of his throat and continued walking through the halls. "If you're not here, then how are you seeing and speaking to me? Do you have a speaker system set up? Scope views?" He tried to open the next door he came upon, but it was locked.

"Stop snooping around my home and get out." the voice sounded irritated.

Naruto, also slightly irritated about some voice trying to get rid of him after what he had to do to get inside, stilled and gave a challenging grin. "Are you supposed to be Sasuke, the terrible wizard? If you're so great, why don't you teleport me out with your magic?" He laughed at his own taunt and placed his hands on his hips. "I knew you were a total fake. You're just a mad scientist or something who tricks people into thinking that you have powers by scaring them away with some hologram." He was met with silence, which only made him laugh harder.

After a few moments, the voice spoke again. "You doubt me? Then open the door that was locked a minute ago."

Naruto's laughter ceased and he glanced at the door in front of him. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and reached for the handle again, opening the door with great ease. There was nothing but darkness before him. "What is this?" he asked in a guardedly.

"Step through and find out."

He glared at the empty space. Like he was just going to walk into some dark room.

"Unless you're afraid, of course."

That was the only urging he needed and he stepped inside the darkness. When nothing happened, he took a few steps forward, but he soon ran into what felt like metal bars. "Gah!" he placed a hand to his face where he had hit the object, wincing in pain. Suddenly, a bright light flooded the room, causing him to squint. When his eyes adjusted, the first thing he noticed was that the room was filled with stacks upon stacks of books. The second thing he saw was a large blackboard on wheels that had some kind of diagram of a dome-shaped object on it. Finally, the third thing he took notice to was that he was inside a circular cage. He gasped and spun around, but the door he had entered through was gone. The only thing behind him was a workbench littered with bottles of all shapes and sizes and pieces of loose, old looking paper.

"You don't seem to understand who you're dealing with." The voice from before said, but this time there was no reverberation to it; it sounded from directly behind the teen.

Naruto turned back in the opposite direction and did all he could not to scream at the sight of another face peering back at him. He bit his bottom lip as he shuffled towards the other side of the cage, which didn't get him much further from the man before him. He studied the other for a moment, taking in the dark, iridescent hair that reminded Naruto of a raven's feathers and midnight black orbs that seemed to hold no emotions whatsoever. It dawned on Naruto that this fine specimen (it was the only way he knew how to describe the man in front of him) was Sasuke, the wizard. He had been half expecting an old man or some kind of middle-aged, unkempt guy with large glasses and wild hair. _'Oh yeah...he supposedly feeds on souls of young men to remain immortal or something.' _The thought caused Naruto's body to stiffen. He was a young male.

The man who was supposedly Sasuke smirked at the slightly trembling form of the blond-haired teen. "Not so tough now, are we?" His expression turned serious. "How did you get passed my illusion and traps?"

Naruto regained his composure and glared at the man. "If by illusion you mean the old lady...after she yelled at me the second time in a row I realized she was in some kind of loop. And I don't know what traps you're referring to." He gasped when a hand suddenly reached towards him through the bars. He held his breath as the hand gently caressed the whisker like scars on his left cheek.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pulled his arm back. "Where did you get those scars?"

"I...I've always had them." Naruto muttered, unsure what that had to do with anything. He watched as Sasuke walked away from the cage and began to run his hands over the piles of books, stopping at one and kneeling down towards the bottom.

He lifted his left hand above his head and the books rose up in the air on their own. He took the book that had been underneath the others and stood up, the floating books dropping back down to where they had been before. Sasuke opened the hardback and flipped through the pages before letting out an irritated sigh. He slammed the volume shut and tossed it behind him where it landed neatly and quietly on top of the stack it had originated from. "If you weren't caught in my traps, then you must have powers of your own. I can barely trace any magic in you, so it must be that you had a wizard or witch as an ancestor..." he muttered the last part mostly to himself.

"Are you going to take my soul?" Naruto blurted out before he could stop himself.

Sasuke looked highly amused by this. "You must be from Konoha." he said and approached the confined teen. He rested his arms on the bars and bent forward to stare at Naruto. "I spread that rumor myself to keep people away. Obviously it doesn't work on everyone..."

Naruto felt slightly relieved by this information. He gazed back into obsidian eyes for a minute or two before furrowing his eyebrows and crossing his arms. "If you're not going to take my soul, then will you let me out of this cage?"

"Certainly." Sasuke replied casually. "After you tell me what this _thing_ is." He waved one of his arms to the left where Naruto's invention sat near the blackboard.

Naruto gaped. When had that gotten there? He hadn't noticed it when he first looked around the room. "My flying machine!" he cried out in surprise.

The raven-haired man walked gracefully over to the contraption and touched its folded wings tenderly. "_Your_ flying machine?" he asked with unadulterated curiosity. "How extraordinary..." He ran his fingers over the railing and control box lightly, undoubtedly fascinated by the machine.

Naruto watched him in awe. This was the kind of reaction he was hoping for from his friends; pure admiration. He wanted people to react like this at the fair and here was this allegedly terrible wizard, entertaining his desired effect.

"And you built this by yourself?" Sasuke asked, stepping onto the platform of the machine and studying the different knobs, buttons, and switches that decorated the control box.

The blond grinned proudly. "Designed it and built it all on my own." He moved to the front of the cage to get a better look at Sasuke's face. "I came up with the idea for it when I was eight and just got around to building it over two years ago."

Sasuke looked up at him with a blank face, all admiration gone. He snapped his fingers and the bars that surrounded Naruto disappeared. "You're an inventor?" he asked, getting off the flying machine and moving over to the boy. "What's your name?"

Naruto made a weak smile. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and yes, I'm an inventor." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He was slightly concerned by the intense stare he was receiving from the wizard.

"So you know how to repair things too?" Sasuke asked, a new sense of urgency and hope developing in his voice.

"Y-yes..." Naruto mumbled in reply. "Almost anything...you name it." He couldn't feel so confident in himself with those unreadable eyes boring into his. He was finding it hard to believe that Sasuke didn't take souls; he felt as though his was about ready to leave his body.

Sasuke gripped his right forearm suddenly and pulled him past the flying machine to a door that Naruto was sure wasn't there before. The door lead outside to a kind of courtyard enclosed by the black and gray walls of the castle. In the center of the yard was a large gold dome with four scopes poking out evenly to each other at the top. On the ground, in line with the each scope, was a green cylinder that looked a little over four feet tall.

Naruto looked past the dome and furrowed his eyes at the rain that was falling. He looked up, but saw nothing that could block out the weather, yet it was bright and sunny in the courtyard. He didn't have a chance to wonder about the oddity of the court, however, due to Sasuke dragging him through the tall grass towards the strange dome. "What is this?" He reached his hand out to touch one of the lime green cylinders, shuddering as his hand moved through it as though nothing was there.

"It's a device I built to view every inch of the universe..." Sasuke stated casually. The statement was less than half true, but he wasn't about to tell some newcomer of its real purpose. He had yet to release Naruto's arm as he continued staring at the dome. "But it won't work...not even my magic can put it right. I will admit that I'm not too handy with machines." He looked down at Naruto whose eyes were trailing over every centimeter of the piece of equipment. "You're going to fix it for me."

Naruto nodded absentmindedly, too intrigued by the machine before him to fully register what Sasuke was saying. After a moment, he turned his head violently to gawk at Sasuke. "Say what?" he shouted, trying to back away from the older man but Sasuke still had his arm in a tight hold. "No way! I have a convention to get to! I can't stay here and clean up your mess!" He was now yanking at the grip on his arm wildly, determined to gain freedom.

"You're not leaving here until you fix it." Sasuke hissed, tightening his hand around the arm mercilessly.

Naruto let out a snarl and punched the wizard in the chest where his heart was located. He let out a quick laugh of triumph when Sasuke released him immediately, gripping at his chest and bending forward from the pain. Naruto turned on his heels and ran back to the door they had entered the courtyard through. He skidded to a stop inside the workroom and looked around in panic. "Where is it? Where's my flying machine?" He let out a high-pitched scream when the door behind him slammed shut. He spun around and stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. "Where is it, teme?" he yelled.

Sasuke glared at him, his right hand still gripping his chest where he had been hit. "You'll get it back once you finish working on my invention." His eyes narrowed when Naruto brought up a fist, ready to punch him again. "Hitting me won't get your flying machine back." he hissed warningly and inwardly sighed in relief when Naruto's arm fell limp to his side. He waited for the pain in his chest to go away before standing up straight and smirking down at the blond. "You will live here with me until it's complete."

The statement was final and all Naruto could do was reluctantly nod his head in agreement. There was no way he was leaving this place without his creation.

**The hard part will be trying to keep the rest of the story's length at a part two and not venture off in a part three or four...**


	2. Part Two

**The Wizard's Invention**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**AN: Okay, so apparently this story has no ending because I just keep writing and writing and...there is definitely going to be a part three and four. I had to change the ending to this chapter just so it wouldn't cut off randomly.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed.**

**Part Two**

Three weeks passed of Naruto living in the castle, working on the mysterious contraption with Sasuke every day from dawn to dusk. And within those three weeks, he was sure that they were the only two living in the large citadel. Boy was he wrong.

"Have you found a way to release his spirit?" A familiar hoarse voice inquired.

Naruto jumped and spun around, breathing heavily as he took in the young man standing before him. "What?" he asked breathily. "Who are you?" He had been expecting the raccoon to be standing behind him, but instead he was met with a pale, red-haired man with green eyes and a bright red tattoo on his forehead.

"My name is Gaara. I house the sand spirit, Shukaku." the young man said quickly, taking a step back from Naruto. "Shukaku wants to make sure you haven't forgotten about the bargain." He walked over to the bed in Naruto's appointed room and began removing the sheets. "He's very fussy about these things."

Naruto watched the red head with wide eyes, his heart still beating fast from being startled. "N-no...I haven't forgotten." he lied. To be frank, the promise he made to the demon outside the gate had completely slipped his mind. It was the least of his worries now that Sasuke was holding his flying machine hostage "If you house Shukaku, then why was he in the form of a raccoon when I met him?" He asked skeptically.

"He can project himself as a raccoon when I'm asleep." Gaara replied without looking up from what he was doing. He rolled the sheets up in a ball and dropped them on the floor before moving on to the pillow cases.

Watching the red head's every move, Naruto continued to speak. "So…you live here?"

"Yes."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the abrupt and final answer. He was hoping for a more elongated response, but when he got none, he returned to facing the mirror on the dresser and continued to comb out his hair. He shook his head aggressively, sending his golden locks out in different directions. Deeming it as perfection, he turned back to Gaara, but the red head was gone. Frowning slightly at this, he gazed at the neatly made bed with its new, fresh sheets. He was fast, but that was probably because of the demon within him. It was a wonder to Naruto that he was so accepting of this new life of his. Sure, he was incensed about Sasuke forcing him to stay here. However, he wasn't disturbed the least bit when the raven-haired man used magic around him, which he did _a lot_. At first he'd been very skeptical of the other being a wizard, but his abilities were shortly proven otherwise. Demons, witches, wizards, magic, spells…nothing upset him as it would with most regular humans.

Stretching his arms out as he walked down the hallway towards Sasuke's workshop, he paused when he saw another man walking towards him. This one had long brown hair and practically lucid eyes, and he walked with an elegance that Naruto believed Sasuke couldn't even pull off (and the guy had a great deal of grace as he had displayed throughout the weeks). White bandages were wrapped around his head, but his hair hid most of it; the only visible part was on his forehead. He stared at the man in wonderment, curious as to who else was living in the castle. His eyes followed after the feminine looking man even as he walked past Naruto and down the hall. Frowning at the fact that he was completely ignored, Naruto hurried to Sasuke's study where he found the wizard mashing something with a pestle and mortar at the workbench. A cloud of rainbow smoke shot out from the bowl and vaporized before it hit the ceiling. "Not enough…" Naruto heard Sasuke mutter in aggravation.

"I'm busy working on a spell today." Sasuke stated without even looking at Naruto. "If you want to work on the machine today, feel free, though I'd prefer you didn't touch it without me around."

Naruto frowned, unsure if he was upset by the fact that the young man didn't trust him enough to fix the mysterious machine by himself. "Fine, then I won't." he huffed and folded his arms. Things became quiet in the room and Naruto walked over to the bench to watch Sasuke at work, curious as to what a wizard's spell looked like in the making. "What are you doing?" Sasuke didn't answer him. He looked down at the paper that the raven-haired man kept peeking at and raised an eyebrow at the words scrawled on there. "Tser ereh ey tnepres esproc...?"

"Don't try to read it; it'll only give you a headache." Sasuke said as he reached across a stack of papers to retrieve a bottle marked TINY TAILS.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, but gave up on reading the paper anyway. He thought back to Gaara and the other man he had seen minutes ago. "Hey Sasuke..." he said innocently. The other man grunted in response and he continued speaking. "Who else lives here besides you and me?"

"No one you need to concern yourself with." Sasuke replied, but he seemed distracted by his work.

The blond decided to press a little further on the matter. "Really? Well I've met Shukaku and Gaara...and then I saw this other guy – he was extremely pretty – in the hallway this morning..." He stiffened when Sasuke slammed the mortar and pestle down on the surface of the bench. Black eyes glared at him intensely and he swallowed thickly in anticipation.

"Don't get yourself involved with Neji. Gaara's very protective of him." Sasuke said in a dark tone. "And don't ever speak with Shukaku again. He is a liar and very sneaky about making contracts with people. In fact, with a dobe like you, he won't even need to trick you into a deal." He returned to his work, grumbling to himself as he grinded the contents in the bowl with more force than necessary.

Naruto moved to stand behind the wizard and began moving his hands like puppets, making faces as he silently mocked the other man.

"Stop that." Sasuke growled. He could sense exactly what Naruto was doing and when the blond didn't stop, he turned around in his stool and snapped his fingers at him. Naruto froze immediately. "Deticxe!" His eyes widened a fraction when the word left his mouth; he had meant to say _detixe_, but had accidently added the 'ch' sound in the middle. He gazed in wonderment as Naruto's face became flush and he staggered backwards.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto muttered out, unable to look the other in the eye. "I'm...going to go to my room..." He didn't understand what was happening to him. Had Sasuke cast some kind of enchantment on him? His body felt warm all over and he was particularly aware of the emergent problem in his pants. It took longer than usual, but with some effort, he made it back to his room where he quickly stripped down and collapsed on his bed, wasting no time in fisting his member carelessly. "Gods, Sasuke...what'd ya do to me...?" he panted, stroking his member almost furiously. He bit his bottom lip harshly as he groaned in a mixture of annoyance and pleasure. He gasped when he felt an extra hand that definitely did not belong to him circle around the head of his cock. He opened his eyes and stared at a very amused Sasuke. "T-teme! What do you think you're doing?" He hissed when Sasuke pressed his thumb into his slit.

"I did this to you; I should take care of it." Sasuke stated, knocking away Naruto's hand and substituting it with his own. He gazed into blue eyes as he stroked Naruto's length, squeezing it at the head and base every now and then. "Even a highly skilled wizard can mispronounce a chant." He chuckled as Naruto's blush traveled down his neck to his collarbone. "You're really cute."

Naruto took this offensively and he sat up as best as he could with the expert hand still going at his member. He leaned forward until his face was mere inches from Sasuke's. He waited for Sasuke to take the initiative, but the raven never moved. He simply smirked as he continued to jerk Naruto off, so Naruto gripped the back of Sasuke's head by his hair and yanked him forward into a rough, sloppy kiss. Their tongues darted in and out of each others' mouths, shyly tasting the other while their lips mashed and kneaded against the others and their teeth clacked. Naruto slid his hands inside the collar of Sasuke's baggy white shirt and moved them to the shoulders in attempt to discreetly remove the material.

Sasuke, however, caught onto this immediately and he used his free hand to shove Naruto back down, holding him there by the shoulder. "Don't," he breathed heavily, the affects of the kiss still evident in his voice. "You're under a charm of sexual influence…don't do anything you'll regret." He quickened his hand, trying his best to get Naruto off as soon as possible. Once he came, the chant will wear off.

Naruto moaned and squirmed within Sasuke's hold. "Mm, but Sasuke…I want you…" He gasped when the base of his spine began to tingle and his stomach muscles tightened, his orgasm well on its way. "Please!"

For an instant, Sasuke was ready to grant the blond's wish, but he stopped himself when his chest tightened and the thumping of a heartbeat began to reverberate throughout the room. Only he was haunted by this sound and he knew what it meant and why it appeared. Cussing under his breath, he gave a few more strong, harsh strokes before Naruto cried out in ecstasy and released his load into Sasuke's hand. The wizard pumped Naruto through his orgasm until his body had settled down. He stared at Naruto's face as the teen panted softly, his eyes closed from the pleasure coursing through his body. And then he left, taking Naruto's memory of the incident with him.

Sasuke was on the brink of jogging, he was walking so fast do the hall. He stopped at one of the doors and shoved it open, entering the bathroom just as fast and rinsed off his cum covered hand in the washbasin. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he yelled in aggravation, banging his head against the mirror above the basin. He glared down at his clenched hand that had water rushing over it and felt his cheeks heat up. "That was close, Uchiha…too close." He sighed and looked out the lone window of the bathroom. The sun was still rising, which meant it was time to feed. Leaving the bathroom, he began to roll back his sleeves so that they settled just above his elbows. He turned right down a much narrower hall and entered the kitchen; his only light was the sun coming in from the windows that were located near the ceiling.

Sasuke grabbed a dull silver tray that was hanging by a hook on the wall and set it on the wooden countertop. He went into the pantry and pulled out two long sticks of sausage and a basket that held a dozen eggs, setting them on one side of the tray. He then fetched some old strips of bacon that were close to their expiration date, draping them over the eggs, and a raw ham. He grabbed a few other things, such as a pie that he had accidently made with rotten apples and a cake that was no doubt stale by now, and set them on the serving dish. He lifted the heavy dish and carried it out of the kitchen, having to walk sideways to get through the hallway with the tray. After practically crossing all the way to the other side of the castle, Sasuke came to a spiraling stone stare case. The only light was from three candles mounted on the wall at the top of the stairs; the rest of the steps were concealed in darkness. He was unperturbed by this, having gone down this flight of stairs countless times, and continued on his way. At the bottom of the stairs was a solid wood door with no handle on it. Sasuke jerked his head back and the door opened for him and he entered what many would call a dungeon, but he referred to it as a den.

"It's about time you showed up." A low voice hissed threateningly. "I was about ready to eat my heart out."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the giant serpent that lay coiled up within the corner of the room, not amused one bit by this remark. He set down the large silver tray on the stone ground and reached into his back pocket for a little paper bag. He opened it and pinched a red powder between his thumb and index finger, sprinkling it carefully on each item on the tray. He watched with steely eyes as the items began to rise, growing bigger each second. After he deemed them large enough, he blew off the power and watched the tiny particles burn up in the air. "That should last you for the day." Sasuke stated and he began walking towards the door of the underground dungeon.

"You've let another demon in here." The serpent said casually, successfully halting the young man in his steps. "I thought we agreed to no more pets."

"He's not a demon; he's a mere human with inborn magic." Sasuke said, his head bowed with his hand on the door. "I wouldn't let another demon in here."

The serpent let out a hissy laugh that seemed too loud for the cold, damp room. "Another spirit dwells inside him; I can sense it. He has the smell of a hundred year old beast. But it seems that the demon is asleep…" The oversized snake slid its head towards Sasuke and leaned against the wall above the door. Its wintry yellow eyes stared down at the young wizard gleefully. "Am I to assume our heart has been stolen?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and exited the cellar hurriedly, drowning out the bitter laughter that trailed after him. He traipsed up the stairs, halting briefly at the top when he caught sight of two young men leaning against opposite walls. They looked as though they were expecting something. "What?" he inquired in a demanding and irritated tone, glaring between Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara. He was not in the mood to be bothered at the moment.

Neither one said anything. They understood what Sasuke was going through; he was the same as them after all. All three of them had foolishly sold their hearts to demons in order to gain their desires, but none of them knew how it would affect them in the long run. It was like suicide; a permanent solution to a temporary problem.

Sasuke's gaze hardened and he looked directly at the red head. "Do you have something to say?"

Gaara nodded loosely. "Naruto's gone."

Black eyes widened in panic. "Gone?" he asked urgently. "What do you mean gone?"

It was Neji's turn to speak. "Relax, Uchiha. He's still in the castle. But he's being very meddlesome, trying to open every door in here and all." Lucid eyes trailed along the floor, watching a shadow dance across the stones. He brushed tresses of hair out of his left eye, pinning them behind his ear. He looked up and Sasuke was expectedly gone. "So you were right, Gaara. Not even Orochimaru can restrain Sasuke's heart from falling for that boy." Neji took the few steps necessary to stand in front of the shorter man and he brushed his lips over the red tattoo that sullied his forehead.

"He'll be the one to set us free." Gaara stated, his eyes fluttering at the tender touch. "He has to be the one…"

Naruto sneezed into the crook of his arm. He looked up at the beams on the ceiling where cobwebs hung gracefully, glistening in the candle light. "Geez, when's the last time they cleaned this place?" Only twenty minutes ago he woke up in his bed, utterly naked and sticky. He couldn't remember exactly what happened, but he had a faint idea that he had been masturbating or something, which was odd because out of all the times he'd touched himself (a very rare occurrence, mind you) he had never once passed out. After he had cleaned off and gotten dressed, he decided to explore the castle since he was always kept busy with Sasuke's invention ever since he got there. He returned his attention to the door in front of him that he had his hand on. He turned the knob, but it didn't budge. "Is there a room in this place that _isn't_ locked?" he cried out in exasperation.

"Have you stopped to think that maybe they're locked for a reason?" A familiar, alluring voice said in annoyance.

Naruto didn't even need to turn around to know that it was Sasuke talking to him. He did, however, flinch when a hand slammed against the door in front of him. He gazed at the pale arm for a few minutes before allowing his eyes to glide along it until he turned around and gazed up at the taller man. "Why are they locked? It's annoying; there's nothing to do in this place."

"Well that's too bad." Sasuke retorted, leaning forward a bit in attempt to overawe the blond. "You're here to fix my machine, not to vacation." When he saw that his advancement had no affect on Naruto, he backed off and removed his arm from the door. "I apologize that you can't entertain yourself," Sasuke spoke sarcastically. "But the rooms within this castle are off limits." He began walking away, expecting the teen to follow him while spewing some idiotic remark, but he was met with silence. Turning, he rolled his eyes when he saw Naruto moving away in the opposite direction. If he wanted to waste his time trying to open every door within the castle, then who was Sasuke to stop him?

"Stupid bastard…" Naruto muttered, kicking at the air as he walked down the dark hall. "I bet these rooms lead to different dimensions or something." He halted in front of another door, but this one was different from the others. It had an undistinguishable marking on it and the door handle looked like a coiled snake. "This looks interesting…" he commented, running his finger tips over the ridges of the doorknob. He gasped and yanked his hand away. The handle had the texture of a real snake; he had felt the scales and everything. To make matters worse, the snake doorknob began turning slowly and Naruto backed up until his back was pressed against the wall. The door opened slowly and he gaped at the man that stepped out from the entryway. "Sasuke! What the hell? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

The raven-haired man stared at him blankly for a few moments before smirking and summoning Naruto forward with a beckoning motion of his finger. He backed into the dark room, leaving the door open for Naruto.

Naruto perked up a bit at this. "You're finally letting me into another room? About time, teme!" He laughed cheerfully as he all but skipped after the wizard. The moment his entire body was inside the room, the door slammed shut behind him, leaving him to stand there in utter darkness. The sound of someone shuffling around resonated through the room and a lone candle suddenly lit up. Then another, and then the entire room became illuminated in an orange glow of candles, revealing multiple Sasukes lounging about on various pieces of furniture. Naruto's eyes widened comically and he fell back against the door. "W-what the hell is this?" he stammered, his eyes trailing from one raven-haired man dressed in a navy blue cloak to the next, noting that there were nine of them in total.

The one closest to him, whom Naruto assumed was the Sasuke that lead him inside, took a step towards him and gripped his hand, lifting it to his face and pressing his lips to the top of it. He looked up into Naruto's eyes and gave him a diminutive, amiable smile. "Good afternoon," he said, his voice mirroring Sasuke's but a bit more suave. "I can't begin to tell you how delighted we are to finally be able to meet you, Naruto."

Naruto's mouth fell open and he kept switching his gaze between the pale hand holding his and the man's face. "H-how do you know me? I know for a fact that you're not Sasuke." He was startled slightly when a few of the other Sasukes laughed at this.

Releasing his hand, the charming Sasuke straightened his back. "Oh, but I am. In fact, we all are. We're Sasuke's personas; each one of us is a part of our creator, whether you've seen him show signs of it or not. For example," he placed his right hand over his chest and gave another pleasant grin. "I am referred to as 'Prince Charming Sasuke', or simply 'Prince Sasuke'."

"No one here calls you 'Prince Sasuke', you egotistical weirdo." Another Sasuke stated. This one was slouched in a winged chair with one leg propped up on a coffee, bent at the knee, while the other was stretched out on the floor. He appeared to have a permanent scowl on his face.

Prince Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "_That_ rude bugger over there is 'Evil Sasuke', but he's not really evil. He's just mean."

'_Sounds like the real Sasuke…' _Naruto thought to himself. Seeing this familiar persona eased his worries. He could even see a little of the real Sasuke in Prince Sasuke as well; they both shifted around gracefully. Movement to his right caught his eye and he turned his head to look at another Sasuke who was peeking at him from the other side of an armoire. The second they made eye contact, the raven-haired man ducked behind the piece of furniture. He smiled softly, amused by this personality. "Let me guess…'Shy Sasuke'?" He grinned when the man's head reappeared and nodded nervously. He had never seen Sasuke act timid in any way before, so this was a breath of fresh air from his normal stoic self.

"Like that wasn't obvious." Evil Sasuke retorted. He earned a smack in the shoulder from the Sasuke leaning against the left side of his chair.

"Be nice to Naru-chan!" The other Sasuke reprimanded. He then turned his body to look at Naruto and beamed. "I'm Happy Sasuke!"

"More like hyper than happy…" Evil Sasuke muttered. He growled deep in his throat when he was smacked over the head again by the smiling Sasuke.

Happy Sasuke pointed to a sleeping Sasuke that was sprawled out on the couch diagonal to the chair. "That's Annoyed Sasuke; he sleeps a lot." His finger then moved across the room to a raven-haired man lounging on a gigantic bed that surpassed a king-sized one. "That's Horny Sasuke and the one sitting on the edge of the bed is Angry Sasuke. He loses his temper way too easily." Happy Sasuke spun around and held his arms out towards the two remaining Sasukes that were sitting on a loveseat. One had his head bowed while the other was sitting up right with his hands on his knees. "The sulking one is Sad Sasuke; he doesn't talk much. And last, but not least, there's Good Sasuke; the complete opposite of Evil Sasuke over here." He received a signature Uchiha death glare from Evil Sasuke.

"It's nice to see you, Naruto-kun." Good Sasuke smiled politely and bowed his head.

Naruto bowed as well automatically, blushing slightly at the snickers he got in return. "So…if you guys are Sasuke's personalities, then you must know everything he knows, right?" He looked from face to face, awed by all the diverse expressions.

Prince Sasuke answered him first. "Not exactly. We only know things that deal with the persona we are, which is how we all know about you."

Naruto tilted his head as a form of inquiry. "Can you explain that a little more?" He was ushered over to an unoccupied armchair where he sat down and settled into the cushy seat. Shy Sasuke scuttled over to him and sat on the floor next to the ottoman so that Naruto could only see his bent over head.

"Sasuke does his best to look significant in front of you in a way to keep his pride intact." Prince Sasuke said with a smirk.

Happy Sasuke spoke up next. "Whenever Sasuke sees you he feels content, though he never shows it. In addition, you do and say things that annoy him, which lead to the sleepyhead over here." He grinned as he looked down at Annoyed Sasuke's sleeping form. The dozing Sasuke didn't even stir, he almost appeared dead.

"Just looking at your stupid face when you're doing something you're not supposed to pisses him off." Evil Sasuke stated, narrowing his eyes as he stared at Naruto.

"Which then eventually leads to rage and he yells at you." Angry Sasuke added, crossing his arms and glaring at the blond-haired teen.

"But," Good Sasuke said in a reassuring tone when he noticed Naruto's dismayed features. "Deep down, all he wants to do is be nice to you. He just has a hard time expressing it without being mean." Evil Sasuke smirked triumphantly at this.

Shy Sasuke sat up a little and rested his chin on the ottoman. "H-however…" he stammered in a quiet voice. "When Sasuke does try to be…nice, h-he becomes reticent and w-won't say anything…" He gave a weak smile before bowing his head again.

Naruto blinked as he took all of this in. It was all understandable; Sasuke yelled at him a lot and made fun of him when he was clumsy or slow on the uptake. However, he had caught hints of Sasuke being thoughtful of him in the past, but this didn't explain the last two Sasukes. He glanced over at Horny Sasuke who was staring at him with half-lidded eyes from where he sat on the bed.

"My turn?" He asked in a sensual, deep voice that caused Naruto's skin to heat up and prickle. He smirked deviously and repositioned himself on the bed so that he was leaning forward somewhat. "Well isn't it obvious? He lusts for you. He wants to suck you dry and fuck you hard and fast until you-"

"We get the picture, you pervert! Geez, I can't stand being in the same room as you, you're so vulgar." Evil Sasuke snapped, causing Angry Sasuke's body to convulse. It occurred to Naruto then that they were connected by their emotions. If Evil Sasuke got mad, it was expressed by Angry Sasuke.

Horny Sasuke glared at Evil Sasuke intensely. "Want to say that when I have my dick up your ass, douche bag?"

Angry Sasuke began to growl viciously, his body curling in on itself in attempt to calm down from the wrath that was building up inside of Evil Sasuke. Naruto noticed this and stood up in a flurried panic. "W-wait a minute, you guys! Stop it!" He hurried over to Angry Sasuke and touched him on the shoulder gently. "Are you okay?"

"Naruto, don't!" Prince Sasuke shouted and yanked the blond back from the trembling raven-haired man right before Angry Sasuke lashed his arms out at him. He hugged Naruto to his chest, dragging the boy with him as he backed away from the furious man. Good Sasuke and Shy Sasuke were at Angry Sasuke's sides almost immediately, sputtering out hushed words in attempt to calm him down, dodging a flailing arm every now and then.

So this was supposed to be Sasuke when he lost his temper, which was alarming to see because the real Sasuke had never gotten like that before, but knowing that he _could_ was frightening. Naruto turned his head to the side to see Evil Sasuke who was rubbing his temples while Happy Sasuke whispered in his ear. Sad Sasuke was still sitting in the back of the room on the love seat and Annoyed Sasuke had at some point pulled a couch cushion over his head in attempt to block out the noise. He shifted so that he could peer up into Prince Sasuke's face who was guardedly watching the scene with Angry Sasuke. "Let me help!" Naruto cried, and yanked himself free from the taller man. He ran over to the thrashing Sasuke, ignoring the warnings called out to him. He pushed through Shy and Good Sasuke and practically threw himself at the raging man. Naruto clenched his teeth together as strong arms tried to push him away and nails dug into the skin on his back, but he had tightly wrapped his arms around Angry Sasuke's neck and straddled his lap, determined not to let go.

Eternity seemed to pass before Angry Sasuke finally began to settle down and he placed his arms around Naruto's back rather than using them to shove him off. When his shaking subsided completely, he fell back onto the bed, taking Naruto with him, and sighed heavily. "Thank you…" he grunted out.

Naruto sat up, supporting his upper body with his arms, and smiled at him. "No problem." He gasped when he was suddenly snatched from Angry Sasuke and pulled into a restricting embrace. He blushed at the feeling of a tongue dragging along his neck and immediately began swatting at the man behind him. "Horny…Sasuke…bastard!" he grunted out as he fought to break away from the raven-haired man.

"Hey!" Prince Sasuke and Angry Sasuke shouted in unison. One pulled Naruto away from him while the other pinned him down to the mattress.

"Oh, come on!" Horny Sasuke growled out. "The object of his desires shows up and _none_ of you want to act on his feelings?"

The room grew quiet and Naruto flinched when he noticed seven pairs of obsidian orbs staring at him hungrily.

**Cliffhanger! The power went out right before I posted this...thank God I was on my laptop.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Part Three

**The Wizard's Invention**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: A lot of you were hoping for a gangbang in this chapter. Perverts.**

**FANART! AClassicPuppet has once again done a very awesome job capturing the characters from this story and drawing them out beautifully! Though her version of Orochimaru serpent is very...**_**cute**_** compared to how I pictured him, haha! Go send her your love! You can find her fantastic art skills here:**

**aclassicpuppet(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/The-Wizard-and-the-Inventor-172481663**

**Thankies so much for everyone who reviewed! You guys are the reason I continue to write fanfiction!**

**Part Three**

"Oh, come on!" Horny Sasuke growled out. "The object of his desires shows up and _none_ of you want to act on his feelings?" He glared at the other Sasukes staring back at him.

Suddenly, the Sasuke that had been lying on the couch sat up and turned, staring darkly at Horny Sasuke. His gaze then shifted to Naruto and he stood up. "He's right." he muttered tiredly, walking over to the blond who was being held protectively in Prince Sasuke's arms. "I've been waiting to do this for quite some time…" He shoved his right hand in Prince Sasuke's face and leaned his head down towards Naruto. Without another word, he pressed his mouth against Naruto's and sucked his bottom lip in through his teeth where he bit down harshly on the flesh.

Naruto let out a weak cry and tried to pull away, but that only hurt all the more. "Ngh…what the hell?" he grunted as Annoyed Sasuke moved his head back, taking his lip with him. "Let go!"

After a minute, the tired Sasuke complied and narrowed his eyes at the plump, abused flesh. "That's for being loud and obnoxious."

"Oh, are we getting revenge with kisses?" Happy Sasuke sang and began to skip towards the blond, but a hand wrapped around his wrist and yanked him back where he fell onto Evil Sasuke's lap.

"Don't even think about it." Evil Sasuke hissed and grabbed Happy Sasuke's jaw with his other hand, forcing their heads to face each other. He leaned forward and claimed the other's lips with his own, earning a sigh of delight from the man on his legs.

Naruto, who had been lightly prodding at his abused lip with his fingers, stared at the two Sasukes in astonishment. The simple kiss evolved into full on making out with soft pants and grunts from both men, their mouths releasing wet sounds whenever they repositioned their heads. Naruto felt his body heat up as he gazed on the sight. To see Sasuke making out with himself was absolutely breathtaking. He watched as their kissing became even more passionate when Happy Sasuke turned his body so that he was straddling Evil Sasuke and began to grind against him. Naruto, who wasn't fully aware of just how aroused he was by this, gasped in shock when a hand began kneading his crotch through his pants and he turned his head to stare at Prince Sasuke accusingly.

The Sasuke holding him merely smiled politely and applied more pressure to Naruto's growing erection. "Every part of Sasuke wants to be with you, Naruto, and we have to sit around with these affections because he never carries them out. So we always end up relieving our _stress_ on each other."

Naruto visibly shuddered at the thought of all the Sasukes going at it like one big orgy. It turned him on even more and he let out a shivering moan in appreciation of the mental image.

"But now we don't have to pretend…" Horny Sasuke said as he shoved Angry Sasuke away and rolled off the bed. He sauntered over to Naruto and Prince Sasuke, his eyes locking with the other's midnight orbs. Prince Sasuke shuddered in excitement at what he saw in the other's gaze and used the hand on Naruto's crotch to unbutton the teen's pants.

Naruto's knees buckled as realization washed over him. "Wait! I don't like the real Sasuke like that!" He felt anxiety build up in his chest as Horny Sasuke knelt down in front of him. "S-stop! Don't!" He cried out and tried to back away from the man, but he was pinned against Prince Sasuke. His arms were suddenly yanked above his head and he began wriggling around violently to get loose. However, that attempt was halted when Annoyed Sasuke came up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Th-this is…like some kind of nightmare…" Naruto muttered, leaned his head away from one of the Sasukes; he couldn't tell anymore who was breathing down his neck. His face flushed when his erection was pulled out of his pants and exposed to all of the dark eyes in the room.

Horny Sasuke chuckled darkly. "You seem bigger than last time…"

Naruto stilled and stared down at him in wonderment. "What…? What do you mean…last time?"

Annoyed Sasuke let out a low rumble and glowered at his kneeling comrade. "You dipshit, he took his memory of that."

"Oops," The stooping Sasuke said sarcastically and shrugged before sticking out his tongue to lap at the head of the teen's member.

Naruto's back arched and he let out a hoarse groan at the feeling, but it wasn't enough to distract him from the fact that he had apparently done something with Sasuke that he couldn't remember. "Wait, tell me what happened!" he whined, the last word was shouted out in a higher octave when the tongue ran over his organ again. He breathed heavily, failing at his attempted glare. If he could just resist all of this and become flaccid, then maybe he could get some answers out of these Sasukes. "T-tell me...today, right? I woke up and...I don't r-recall anything," Naruto whimpered when Horny Sasuke pressed his lips against the right side of Naruto's member and nipped gently at the skin. "B-before then - mmm...except that I – oh Gods – I was talking to S-Sasuke in the work – ah – workshop..."

Annoyed Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm having a hard time following what you're saying. You're so annoying." He unzipped Naruto's vest, revealing that he wore nothing underneath it. He smirked as the tan skin shuddered where he touched it.

"He wants to know what he and Sasuke did earlier this morning." Prince Sasuke mumbled before plastering his lips to Naruto's neck. "I have no memory of it since my personality didn't appear."

"I only know the very end when Sasuke left." Annoyed Sasuke said in a tone that made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto panted heavily, his plan of resistance flying out the window. However, his curiosity was much more intense than his lust and he was resolute to uncover the truth. Though it was getting harder to concentrate on what he needed to say. "Th-then...you..." he stared down at Horny Sasuke with half lidded eyes and Prince Sasuke nipped at the back of his neck, still suspending his arms in the air. "Y-you know what – ah – hap...happened..."

The kneeling Sasuke smirked and pulled away from his erection. "I remember up to part where you were begging me to fuck you. Then it goes blank."

"Blank...?" Naruto inquired.

Horny Sasuke nodded and began pumping him. "Yes. My persona vanished from him. You know, like a change in mood."

Naruto stiffened at this. Sasuke had lost the mood because he had asked him to sleep with him? Why had Naruto even suggested that in the first place? "Why the hell would I want that bastard to fuck me?"

"You pissed him off when you were mocking him." Annoyed Sasuke stated and trailed his long fingers down Naruto's stomach. "And he tried to place an enchantment on you that would teleport you out of the room. However, he mispronounced it and said a chant that makes people sexually aroused." His hand stopped at the top of the blond's pants and he turned his head so that he could inhale Naruto's scent. "Then he changed moods."

"And that's where I entered the picture." Evil Sasuke said suddenly, appearing in front of the teen and the three Sasukes attached to him. Happy Sasuke had his arms draped around the other's shoulders and he smiled at Naruto whose face was beet red. "He decided to follow you to your room and 'help' you with your problem." Evil Sasuke smirked wickedly. He turned in Happy Sasuke's arms and began kissing him, looking out the corner of his vision to see if Naruto was watching, which he was.

Naruto was too distracted by all of this to even take notice the hand moving up and down his cock. Until Horny Sasuke spoke up, that is.

"Then he gave you a hand job. You, being under the power of the enchantment, tried pushing things further." he said, emphasizing his first sentence by speeding up his hand.

"But Sasuke knew better than to take advantage of you." Good Sasuke, who had been watching from the bed this whole time with Angry and Shy Sasuke, said with a comforting grin.

"He almost did." Horny Sasuke commented.

"Then what happened?" Naruto looked from each Sasuke to the next, but they all had blank looks, indicating that they knew nothing. That only left one other persona. Inhaling deeply, Naruto looked over at Sad Sasuke who was, for the first time since Naruto entered the room, sitting up instead of slouching over. They locked eyes for a few minutes before Sad Sasuke spoke.

"You came and he left." he spoke with a dismal voice. Then he slumped back over the arm of the loveseat.

"What – ahhh!" Naruto cried out when his entire length was suddenly engulfed in a warm, wet cavern. His head drooped and he gazed at Horny Sasuke as the man began moving his mouth back and forth quickly on his member. He grunted something unintelligible when Prince Sasuke began to grind against him from behind and Annoyed Sasuke teased his left nipple with his tongue. There was too much stimulation to his body and he couldn't possibly last very long with the view of two Sasukes making out in front of him. To make matters worse, three pairs of black eyes were watching him get molested from the bed. And if _that_ wasn't bad enough, they were all the mirror images of the man he was supposed to hate for keeping him here against his will, yet he couldn't help but find astonishingly striking in both appearance and manner. "No…no more!" Naruto whimpered as his hips were driven deeper into Horny Sasuke's mouth due to Prince Sasuke's thrusting. "I can't – ah…ah!" The kneeling Sasuke pulled back, sucking so vigorously that Naruto's toes curled in his boots. Naruto pulled at the hands that were holding up his arms, but it was no good. He was trapped within the three Sasukes' hold. His orgasm was hurtling towards him and he had no way of stopping it. The last thing he saw was a quick glimpse of the two Sasukes breaking away from their kissing and looking at him heatedly before he squeezed his eyes shut and an almost excruciating coil of heat burst through his body, leaving his limbs to feel like goo. He probably would have collapsed had Prince Sasuke not been holding him up. "Sh-iiiiiit…" he hissed when Horny Sasuke licked up a single drop of cum at the head of his painfully sensitive member.

"That's not even half of what the real Sasuke wants to do to you." Horny Sasuke chuckled darkly.

Prince Sasuke, who had stilled behind Naruto when he came, rolled his eyes. "You're always so messy." He said, pointing to the corner of his mouth to show Horny Sasuke that he had a bit of Naruto's seed on his face.

Horny Sasuke turned to the side and summoned Shy Sasuke to come to him. The timid man slid off the bed and approached him slowly. He knelt down in front of the other Sasuke and bashfully lapped at the white substance before kissing him gently on the lips. Horny Sasuke gripped the other's hair and tilted his head back as he forced his tongue into his mouth, forcing Shy Sasuke to taste Naruto. Then he pulled back and smirked up at Naruto. "Shy Sasuke loves to be filled…don't you, baby?"

It occurred to Naruto then that Horny Sasuke probably always used Shy Sasuke to relieve his sexual tension. An uneasy feeling clawed its way through his body, making him shuddered. "W-wait, I can't…no – I mean…" He looked at Shy Sasuke, the other's blush was contagious and he felt his own skin flare up just by looking at him.

Suddenly, Angry Sasuke's body began jerking violently. "He…he's coming…" he growled through gritted teeth. Just as he finished speaking, the door to the room slammed open.

Naruto held his breath and turned his gaze to the man in the doorway. There he was, dressed in his baggy, white shirt and tight black pants, and a dark stare that was beyond a glare; an unnamed look that surpassed all things evil. The _real_ Sasuke. "Sas…" he halted in saying the name when bright red eyes focused on him. The wizard approached him with hurried steps, Horny and Shy Sasuke scooting away from where they were kneeling on the floor in front of Naruto and Annoyed Sasuke backed off slowly. The blond hissed when his limp, sensitive member was gripped roughly and stuffed back into his pants. With a flick of Sasuke's finger, the buttons on his pants redid themselves. He didn't realize just how weak his legs were until Prince Sasuke released Naruto and he collapsed on the ground, holding up the upper half of his body with shaky arms.

"What the _fuck_ were you all thinking?" Sasuke barred his teeth to his personas as he spoke. "What made you think it was okay to touch him?"

"We're sick of waiting around for you." Horny Sasuke replied casually. "You have needs, which makes us have needs. We can't keep screwing ourselves." He didn't even flinch when Sasuke gripped his horny self by the front of his robe and pulled him up to his feet.

"You had no right to violate him like that!"

"He didn't violate him." Prince Sasuke said, maneuvering over to Sasuke while waving his hands in the air dismissively. "Naruto enjoyed it, didn't you Naruto?"

The blond flinched and looked everywhere _but_ at the Sasukes. What was he supposed to say? Of course it felt wonderful. He had never been subjected to anything like that, though he would never _ever_ admit that he wanted more. To say he was disappointed that the real Sasuke showed up was an understatement, but he had a reputation to uphold! He was Uzumaki the Great! The Powerful! Uzumaki Naruto who answered to no one! Not even the powers above! And he'd be damned if he let himself be swayed by such...such...oh, who was he kidding? "I did." he replied, his bright blush not matching his sure, steady tone of voice. Naruto looked at Horny Sasuke who was smirking at him, his eyes narrowed in a way that meant he knew something. And whatever he knew, then Sasuke knew too.

"Stop thinking perverted things! Do you know why I never let you out? It's because you have no regard and no moderation!" Sasuke growled and slapped his persona across the face, his own head moving with the impact. It was like a mirror; whatever he did to his personalities, he did it to himself.

Horny Sasuke laughed wickedly. "You can't hurt me. Listen to him, master. He liked it and he wants more of it. Are you so _heartless_ as to deny him?"

That seemed to draw the line. Both Angry Sasuke and the real Sasuke were on Horny Sasuke in a split second. Naruto watched helplessly as the two wrath-filled Uchihas began strangling their other self, red eyes swirling as a sign of their rage. The other Sasukes, save Evil, Annoyed, and Sad Sasuke, were surrounding them immediately, all crying out in a desperate attempt to free their companion. To feel like things were beyond his control was a real pet peeve for the blond. He always wanted some sort of grasp on the situation. And if he had to, he'd forcefully grab hold of all of it. Naruto placed both his pinkies to the corners of his mouth and let out a shrill whistle, barely catching anyone's' attention, but the Sasukes stopped nonetheless. "Sasuke!" Naruto growled, finding the strength to stand up. "_Real_ Sasuke, that is." He approached the real one, only being able to distinguish him from the rest by his clothes, and yanked him out of the pile of raven-haired men. "Listen to yourself for once, Goddamn it! I liked what they did! No, wait, I _loved_ it! Why? Because it felt good, of course. Did it feel especially good because it was you – or some form of you – doing it? I don't know, I'll figure it out later. But you can't just go around pretending that you don't like me."

Sasuke turned his head and glared at his selves. "What have you guys told him?" he demanded, though he didn't really need to. He could just make their memory his own.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "Look at me!" He shook the wizard violently, slightly amazed by his own strength. "Do you like me?" He didn't know why he asked that, but he wanted to hear it from the real Sasuke anyway. His jaw was set in determination and he was not about to back out.

Sasuke stared down at him in bewilderment for a moment before glowering. "Who do you think you are? How dare you ask me such a thing? Of course I don't like you!" All of the persona Sasukes groaned in annoyance at this. "Be quiet!" he barked at them. He turned back to Naruto and snapped his fingers in his face. "_Detixe_." And Naruto vanished before him. He turned back to his other selves and glared at them. "Who let him in here?" Evil and Annoyed Sasuke immediately pointed to Prince Sasuke without any qualms. Sasuke glared at his charming self. "How did you open the door?"

Prince Sasuke shrugged. "Naruto touched the knob and obviously had enough magic to break the seal."

Sasuke frowned at this and turned on his heels, heading towards the door. He had to speak with his brother about this before things got too far out of hand.

* * *

"That does indeed sound like a demon." Uchiha Itachi said casually as he dipped the manicured toes of his left foot into the lake that stretched before him. A ringing sound emitted from the action, following the ripples as they coaxed over the surface of the water swiftly. He said nothing to his little brother who was standing next to him until a head of dark blue hair jutted out of the water a few yards away from him. "Kisame," he called out to the creature. "You're a demon. Come listen to what Sasuke has to say." Itachi pulled his ponytail over his shoulder with his left hand and held it out towards the blue demon as he approached, his tail barely visible under the gleaming surface of the lake.

Kisame sniffed the dark brown locks and made a feral smile. He placed his hands on the bank of the lake and pushed himself forward to place a kiss on Itachi's lips. "When are you going to have that spell ready so I can get out of this water?" he inquired when he pulled back.

"Soon. Now we need your advice. My little brother here has fallen in love with a demon." Itachi tossed his hair back and looked up at his brother who was clad in high collar robe. He raised his hand in a beckoning motion and Sasuke hesitantly kneeled down next to his brother where Kisame reached up with a wet, blue hand and grip his bangs.

Kisame inhaled all the scents and backed away quickly so that he could sneeze, the water around him crashing in rapid waves. "_Damn_, that is strong." He rubbed the back of his hand under his nose and glared up at Sasuke. "There's no way you can fall in love. Once a demon has taken your heart, that emotion is cast out the window. Unless you've broken the contract."

Itachi looked at Sasuke in surprise. "_Have_ you broken your contract, little brother?"

Sasuke smirked. "I've found a way to get out of it, yes. I've built this machine right above the cellar where I'm keeping Orochimaru. If I can get it to work right...I can extract my heart from him while still keeping it alive and then send him to some other world."

"Not this one, I hope. We don't need another snake here." Kisame muttered, returning to the bank where he laid his head against Itachi's bare foot.

Sasuke sneered at him. "I can assure you that I would never put this world in danger. It's my home just as much as it is yours."

"Then why are you living in that disgusting realm? It smells terrible." Kisame snorted. He growled deep in his throat when Itachi tapped him on the head as a warning to back off the subject. It was well known that Sasuke couldn't stay in this world because it was too painful for him to live with all the memories.

Sasuke looked from his brother to the shark demon. "Can I speak to my brother _alone_?" He nodded his head in the opposite direction of the lake.

Itachi rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through Kisame's hair. When the other lifted his head, he stood up and guided his brother towards a garden that was filled with tall hedges and dying rose bushes. "I know what you're thinking." he stated calmly. "No matter what you say, I'm going to get him out of the water and give him legs."

"Are you insane? He is clearly not to be trusted! Once he gets on land, he will rip your heart out!" Sasuke raised his voice and threw his arm out towards the lake in his rage. "Why would you be so careless?"

"At least I haven't made a contract with him." Itachi said sarcastically, successfully quieting his brother. He smirked and walked further into the garden, Sasuke a few steps behind him. "This new demon of yours is locked within a vessel you say? And that vessel is unaware of what lies within him?" He stopped and turned to look his brother dead in the eye.

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly. "I'm not in love with the demon, Itachi. I'm in love with the boy that harbors him, but I think it's the demon that has made me fall for him so quickly."

"Demons can do that." Itachi nodded his head. "Especially if the person they're sealed inside doesn't know of their presence. How old is he?"

"16, I believe."

Itachi looked at him, an eyebrow raised high. "Isn't he a little young for you?"

"Yeah? And how old is Kisame? Hmm?"

"That's different. I'm a grown man. As you are a grown man and grown men should not be playing around with little boys."

"Shut up! Don't change the subject."

"Right, right; back to the demon...they can only fully awaken and take over the body when the owner of the body is lost in passion...don't have sex with this boy, Sasuke."

Sasuke could feel his face heat up slightly. "But now that I know it's the demon that has made me fall for Naruto, I can overcome it, right?"

Itachi hummed at this. He continued walking forward, running his hands along the leaves of the hedges. "You genuinely do like this boy – Naruto, was it? I can tell; you seem to have more energy. I believe that all the demon has done is made you fall in love with him ten times faster than what it would have taken you. So rest assured that your feelings for him are real." He made a small smile and turned around suddenly, Sasuke almost running into him. He raised a pointed finger and tapped his brother in the middle of hi forehead. "No sex."

Sasuke glared at him. "I got it, geez."

"Well, I know that you can't control yourself sometimes when you want something, which is what lead you to the situation with your heart being stolen by Orochimaru." Itachi sighed and turned to look at the dried-up bush next to him.

Sasuke glared at him and took a few steps away from the older Uchiha. "I will never forgive you for what you did to our family." he growled.

"I know." Itachi replied; his face and voice were void of all emotion.

"Che..." Sasuke muttered out a few words in another language and disappeared.

Itachi bowed his head and exhaled deeply. "I know...and I will never apologize."

* * *

"Hand me that wrench." Naruto muttered and turned around to watch the tool levitate towards him. He caught it and glared at Sasuke who had his back to him while he did something with one of the green cylinders, bright blue sparks flying from his hands. "And the hammer."

"You don't need a hammer." Sasuke replied curtly.

"Well it's about time you've spoken to me! You've been ignoring me for the past _two days_!" Naruto grumbled, throwing the wrench onto the ground and pushing his goggles onto the top of his head as he stood up. "Are you still mad about what happened with your personas?"

Sasuke ignored his question and walked over to him. He knelt down next to Naruto and looked inside the small opened section of his machine that revealed a bunch of gears, bolts and wires. "You're making good progress. I'd say that you'll be able to go home soon."

"With my flying machine." Naruto stated quickly.

"Of course."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. He didn't understand this man one bit. He had all these different personalities and he never let the good ones show through. He liked Naruto yet he won't act on his feelings. It was driving the teen insane! In addition, what bothered him the most was what Sad Sasuke had said. _"You came and he left."_ Sad Sasuke was the only one who had the memory of this. Why was Sasuke depressed when Naruto came?

"_Are you so _heartless_ as to deny him?"_

Naruto blinked rapidly. Why had that memory come up? He ran the line over and over again in his head until words started disappearing and only one remained. Heartless. He stared at Sasuke with wide blue eyes as realization struck him. Sasuke turned around to look at him and he recoiled as though he had been slapped. There was no way. There was simply no way that anyone could survive without a heart. Then again, Sasuke was a wizard. Anything was possible for a wizard, right?

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, annoyed that Naruto was just staring at him as though he had grown another head. He narrowed his eyes when Naruto reached a hand out towards him and took a few steps until the palm of his hand was pressed against the left side of Sasuke's chest. The raven-haired man tensed and it was his turn to stare at Naruto as though he were a ghost or something. He pulled away, backing into the machine, and pressed his hand over his chest protectively. "What do you think you're doing?"

Naruto frowned up at him; he hadn't been able to feel long enough for a heart beat, but he was pretty sure that there was none. "You're an asshole." His jaw dropped at his own words. He had not meant to say that. At least not out loud and in front of Sasuke.

"Excuse me?"

"No, I mean...I'm sorry." He looked around the ground for his wrench, cussing under his breath when he couldn't find it. Sasuke cleared his throat and he looked at the wizard who was waving the tool back and forth in his hand. "I hate it when you do that." he grumbled and yanked the wrench from Sasuke's hold.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked in amusement. He stepped out of Naruto's way so that the teen could continue working.

"When you make things appear and disappear where ever you want them to." Naruto said and reached his hand with the wrench inside the opening of the machine.

Sasuke smirked and leaned against the dome. "It comes in very handy, though. Like...when I need to get to my bedroom quickly. His smirk only widened when Naruto stilled. He sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky, trying to clear his mind of thoughts of Naruto in bed. He flinched when something that sounded like a vacuum cleaner revved and the green cylinders lit up in bright lights. He yanked Naruto out of the compartment of the machine just before the gears inside began turning at a rapid pace. "Dobe!" he yelled over the loud noise the machine was emitting. "You did it!" He took a few steps back to see the scopes on top of the dome spinning. He couldn't stop the smile that spread on his lips. This was it. He was finally going to be free. And once he had his heart back, he was going to release Gaara and Neji from their demons.

Naruto clasped his hands over his ears to block out the strident whirring. He ran over to Sasuke to stand next to him and looked up at the wizard. He frowned when he saw that Sasuke was saying something and removed his hands from his head. However, he soon realized that not only was Sasuke speaking way too fast, but he was also speaking in another language. He gasped when the ground began to shudder, a low rumbling adding to thesound of the machine. Naruto spread his legs into a power stance to try to keep his balance and he watched as the tops of the dome began to rise into the air, revealing a large snake inside some kind of transparent cage with blue walls. The cylinders turned red and shot rays into the sky, a black swirling cloud appearing in the middle of them.

The snake inside the cage began slashing its head and tail around wildly, hitting the sides of the cage. "SASUKE!" It cried out in an agonizing voice. "You little bastard! What are you doing to me?"

The Uchiha smirked and raised his hands into the air. He began shouting his chants even louder, lightening shooting down from the spiraling cloud and striking the serpent. Sasuke laughed in victory and watched as the snake's body began to spin and lift out of the cage and into the top part of the dome. Then its tail disappeared inside and everything became quiet. The top of the dome remained in the air, spinning slowly. Sasuke grinned and quickly ran over to the machine. He levitated himself up quickly to the part that the snake had been, the cage's walls now gone. He looked around the surface of the platform and frowned when what he was looking for didn't appear.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" A voice hissed. "I'll destroy you _and_ this pathetic heart of yours!

Sasuke gasped and looked up at the dome where the snake was curled up inside. Its head lashed out at him at a blinding speed, mouth open and ready to devour him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

**El gaspo! A cliffy! _AGAIN_! Sorry, haha, I swear I didn't plan to have two in a row. I enjoy leaving y'all in suspense. Does that make me a sadist...? The story is complete, I just wait till I have a sufficient amount of reviews before posting the next part.**

**I suck at writing action-like things. I just can't do it. It always moves too fast and it's unclear of what's going on...sorry! I had to listen to The Bangles's "Walk Like an Egyptian" over and over again just to get through writing that last part (I know, weird, right?).**

**The thing with Sasuke never forgiving and Itachi never apologizing and all...I hope it was obvious enough that they were referring to Itachi slaughtering the entire Uchiha clan.**

**Well, the next part will be the last! See you then!**


	4. Part Four Final Part

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: ****I got this out ASAP just to appease the people who were angry with the cliffhanger! I haven't checked it for mistakes yet, so bare with me...**

**Part Four**

**(Final Part)**

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" A voice hissed. "I'll destroy you _and_ this pathetic heart of yours!

Sasuke gasped and looked up at the dome where the snake was curled up inside. Its head lashed out at him at a blinding speed, mouth open and ready to devour him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. He watched in horror as the snake swallowed the wizard whole. "No!" He ran over to the machine and attempted climbing up the side of it, but his hands slipped on the smooth surface. He slammed the sides of his fists against the machine. "Damn it! No!" His eyes squinted as he looked up, tears blurring his vision. "Sasuke..."

_"If you weren't caught in my traps, then you must have powers of your own. I can barely trace any magic in you, so it must be that you had a wizard or witch as an ancestor..."_

He gasped and looked down at his hands. If he had powers, even just a little, he may be able to help Sasuke. But how did you use your powers? Sasuke made it seem so easy; he would just snap his fingers or wave his hands around. Sometimes he wouldn't even do anything and stuff would happen. So did he just think about it? _'I have to save Sasuke! Blow that snakes head up!' _He snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. "Dang...I was hoping that would work."

"Naruto!" a hoarse voice called out from behind him.

The blond turned and felt his body relax at the sight of Gaara and the man named Neji running up to him. They both paused and looked up at the large serpent that was bent forward, looking as though he were about to hurl. Naruto ran up to the two men. "Sa-Sasuke! Sasuke's been swallowed by that thing!"

Neji grit his teeth and shoved Naruto to the side, Gaara catching him by his shoulders. "Orochimaru!" he growled loudly, his voice booming within the courtyard. He disappeared and reappeared in front of the snake, standing on his nose. "Eight Trigrams Empty Palm!" He curled his fingers and slammed the palm of his hand into the area between the snake's piercing yellow eyes. Orochimaru threw its head back and Neji leaped off and landed on the platform in front of him. He looked to his left and barely caught glimpse of the giant tail that smacked into him, sending him flying into the nearest wall of the castle.

Gaara's eyes widened and he moved to go towards the brunette, but Naruto grabbed his arm. "_Let go_." he hissed.

"Wait! We have to save Sasuke! He's inside that snake!" Naruto cried, his mind in such a panicked state that he didn't realize he was only repeating himself.

"I said LET GO!" Gaara shouted and an arm made of sand shot up from the gourd on his back. It pushed Naruto away roughly and receded back into the gourd. Gaara spun around and ran towards Neji who was lying still on the ground at the foot of the wall.

Naruto felt tears roll down his face uncontrollably. He had been hoping that Neji and Gaara would save Sasuke, but now there was no one to do so. He gasped as a thought came to mind. He ran back to the door that lead to the workshop and out the door inside, into the hallway. He paused for a moment and looked to his left and then right. Deciding left would be best, he sprinted down the corridor until he passed the main entrance and continued down another dark hallway. Hours seemed to pass, though it was only five minutes, before he finally came upon the door he was searching for. He grabbed onto the doorknob and tugged the door open. He breathed heavily as he gazed into the dark room. Suddenly, one candle lit up, then another, and then the entire room became illuminated in the orange glow of candles, revealing the nine Sasukes lounging about within the room.

Sad Sasuke looked up from where he was curled up on the floor and he stood quickly. "So you really have abandoned him..."

Naruto looked at him quizzically before realizing that this was probably Sasuke's current emotion as he lay within the snakes belly; alone and with no one attempting to free him. "What? No! Never! I need your help! All of you! Since you're all a part of Sasuke, you can use magic too, right? We need to go save him!"

Prince Sasuke looked down at the floor with a guilty expression. "We can't leave this room, Naruto. We are bound to it by strong magic. Only Sasuke can let us out."

"But you have a demon inside you, Naruto! You can save Sasuke on your own!" Happy Sasuke announced, clapping his hands in a motivational way. He cried out in surprised when Evil Sasuke grabbed him by the back of his robe and yanked him down.

"He isn't supposed to know that, you idiot." Evil Sasuke hissed.

Annoyed Sasuke sat up from where he was laying on the couch and scratched the back of his neck. "You can't really summon your demon unless you make a contract with him, though. I suggest you don't do it."

"The real Sasuke wouldn't want you to." Good Sasuke said, his eyes gazing at Naruto with sympathy.

"But it's the only way to save him!" Naruto cried out and he couldn't keep the tears from sliding down his cheeks. He took a step back when Prince Sasuke approached him with opened arms, ready to hug the crying teen. "Please...tell me what I have to do."

The Sasukes looked at each other and then at Naruto. "We're sorry, Naruto..." Prince and Good Sasuke said together. "We don't want you to be chained to this demon. And neither would the real Sasuke."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at the other Sasukes, but they all avoided his stare. "That's it? You guys are going to crush what little bit of hope he has of getting out of that snake alive? What happens if the real Sasuke dies, huh? Won't you all go too?" He was met with silence and he took that as a yes. "Well I'm not going to sit by and let any of you die; especially not the real Sasuke!" He ran out of the room, leaving the door opened behind him.

Prince Sasuke stood there for a moment before slowly moving towards the open door, the other Sasukes watching him intensely. He reached his hand out and sighed when his flesh began to evaporate when it stuck out into the hallway. He quickly pulled his arm back and stared down at his hand as it returned to normal. "It's not fair..." he muttered.

"It's not fair!" Naruto wailed as he ran back towards the workshop. "I have to save Sasuke! I _need_ to!" But why? He slowed in his running until he was simply staggering. If Sasuke died, then he would be free to go. Free to return to his life in Konoha...with his friends who never cared about his dreams or inventions. Come to think of it, his life here at the castle was way better than back at home. He never had to worry about paying the rent, no one ridiculed him over his ideas and machines, and he got the admiration from Sasuke that he always wanted but never obtained. And...no one touched him like Sasuke's personas did. Neither girls or guys back at home ever gave him a second glance. He was a nobody in Konoha and here...here in this wizard's domain, he was everything. Sasuke loved Naruto, but was too shy to say it. "Like hell I'm going to let you die without telling me how you feel, teme!" Naruto shouted and began running faster than he ever had before. He could barely feel his feet moving along the stone flooring and all he heard was the wind rushing past his ears. He skidded on his feet as he turned and ran through the doorway of the workshop. He entered the courtyard and halted when he saw Gaara crouching over Neji's body protectively as Orochimaru leered down at them from where he sat on top of the machine. "Okay, demon..." Naruto muttered to himself. "Talk to me." He waited a few minutes before growling and stomping his foot on the ground in aggravation. This seemed to catch the snake's attention and Orochimaru looked at him, his tongue flicking out as he examined the teen.

"Ah, so you're the little demon who's been trying to steal our heart." Orochimaru snickered and lowered himself off the platform slowly. "Huh...you look like an old friend of mine's student...but that can't be because I sense no magic in you whatsoever."

Naruto's body jerked slightly in fear when the serpent approached him. _'C'mon, demon...speak to me!'_

"Well won't this be romantic...to consume you along with Sasuke. Oh, but of course I won't swallow you alive like Sasuke, no, no. I shall kill you first, yes. Send your bloody, mangled corpse to him as a present..." Orochimaru laughed at this as though he had just heard the greatest joke ever.

Naruto jumped out of the way of the snake's head just as it lunged towards him. He pressed his body against the wall to his left and sidled along it, past Orochimaru's enormous body. He screamed in a high-pitched voice when serpent's tail blocked his path and Orochimaru's head appeared on his other side. He was trapped and he was going to die. He was going to die without getting the chance to tell Sasuke that he _sort of_ liked him too. That he wanted to stay here with the wizard and let his feelings develop into something more...

"Die!" Orochimaru shrieked and dove for the blond.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut tightly and waited for the pain to come. But it never did. He opened his eyes and stared at Gaara who had appeared in front of him, a dome of sand surrounding them both. "You..." Naruto gasped out, his legs weak with relief. He could vaguely hear Neji shouting out random numbers somewhere beyond the sand shield. There was a loud thud and the ground shook.

"That's our cue." Gaara stated and the sand disappeared, revealing the serpent's limp tail on the ground to their left. He walked over to Neji and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before the brunette turned his attention to Naruto.

"Sasuke has a choice of either staying inside Orochimaru's belly until we kill him, which won't be an easy task, or relying on Orochimaru's powers to get out, but that would mean surrendering himself to the demon. Right now, Sasuke is in the darkness. And only you can save him from making the wrong decision." Neji explained.

Naruto looked over at Orochimaru's head, which was lolling back and forth as though he were dizzy. "Where is Sasuke?" Neji pointed to the top coil of the snake's body. Naruto began climbing the scaly body until he reached the top and he got down on his hands and knees. "Sasuke! Can you hear me?" He looked up when Neji and Gaara appeared on the snake's body in front of him. However, his attention was drawn back down when a muffled voice reached his ears.

"Yes, dobe."

Naruto smiled, tears forming in his eyes at the knowledge that Sasuke was still alive and well enough to be calling _him_ a moron even though he was the one inside the stomach of an oversized reptile. "I'm going to get you out of here, I promise!"

"A weak human like you can't do anything. Leave it to Neji and Gaara. Just go hide somewhere in the castle."

"Bastard! I want to help! I _can_ help!" he looked up at Gaara and Neji. "Tell me how to awaken the demon inside of me."

"_NO_!" Sasuke shouted.

Neji and Gaara looked at each other before the red head shook his head. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but if I had ever had the choice of whether or not to awaken the demon in me, I would have said no. It's not something you want to experience."

"I don't care!" Naruto cried and he stood up. "It's the only way I can be of any help to you guys!"

"You can help by taking refuge inside."

"Shut the fuck up, teme!" Naruto stomped his foot on the snakes back. He immediately wished he hadn't done this because whatever kind of trance Orochimaru had been in seemed to break and the snake's head spun around and glared at the three men.

"How dare you pull that shit on me, Hyuuga? I will kill all of you!" His head came flying towards them.

And despite the sheer urgency of the moment, the only thing Naruto could do was say, "Kyuubi..." The name just popped into his head and he felt himself lose control over his body.

Gaara and Neji watched with wide eyes as an orange aura enveloped Naruto's body and pushed against Orochimaru's opened mouth.

"What's happening?" Sasuke demanded from below.

"Naruto..." Neji stated calmly. "He's awakened his demon."

"_**Well, well, well...good to see you again, Orochimaru. Or should I say Manda since it appears that she's consumed your entire body now?" **_Naruto said, though his voice was much deeper and gruff now.

"Kyuubi...I had a feeling it was you inside that little brat." Orochimaru hissed and pulled his head away from the aura. "So the last two tailed beasts have finally come out to play. I killed your other pals and now I have the pleasure of eliminating you both at once!"

"'_**Fraid not, snake eyes. You see, this kid I'm in has the strong desire to kill you and I am intent to heed his wishes." **_As if yo prove his point, Naruto balled his right hand into a fist and slammed it down into the snakes back, orange rays spraying from the hit, taking scales with it. Orochimaru howled in pain and his entire body rumbled from the sound, causing Naruto to lose his footing and fall off. Luckily, he landed on his feet. _**"Argh, stupid kid! Don't you know how to brace yourself? Damn..." **_He jumped out of the way of the top coil that came tumbling down.

'_Save Sasuke!'_

"_**What?"**_

'_Save Sasuke! He's right in there! Get him out!' _Naruto shouted at the demon from within his head.

"_**Ugh, so annoying..."**_ Naruto raised his hands above his head and his nails grew longer and sharp. He began whacking away at the side of the snake, taking out giant chunks of meat.

Orochimaru screamed in agony. "Stop it!" he shouted and lashed his head at the demon boy. However, a wall of sand blocked his way and he looked to his right where Gaara stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I think we've all had enough of you." Gaara stated.

Orochimaru glared at him and moved towards him, mouth slightly open and ready to impale him with a sharp fang.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin!" Neji shouted and a blue sphere appeared around him and Gaara, successfully deflecting the snake. He had been spinning along with the sphere and he skidded to a stop, smirking at the serpent.

"_**Got him!" **_Naruto's deep voice shouted out and he helped Sasuke climb out of the opened end of the snake's stomach. He grimaced and shook his hands off when he realized that the wizard was covered in some kind of goo. He didn't have time to be disgusted by it though when Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"Naruto! Snap out of it!"

It took the teen demon a while to realize that Sasuke was freaking out over the orange aura surrounding him. _**"Chill out, magic man. The kid can hear you, but I'm in charge of the voice box right now." **_He brushed the hands off him and backed away. _**"You seem to be pretty strong to have been sitting inside a demon snake's belly and still be this lively. Maybe you want to help out?" **_The aura around his hands blazed and he began to run towards the snake, but a hand caught him.

"Wait! I need him up there on that machine. _Alive_." Sasuke said in a low voice. "I need to get my heart out of him."

Naruto stared at him with bright red orange eyes before nodding in understanding. He made a shrill whistle and leapt up to where Neji and Gaara were standing on the snake. _**"Move over, boys. I'll take it from here."**_

"Naruto, no! You're too new to your demon!" Neji tried reasoning with him.

Naruto rolled his eyes and waved his hand in a shooing motion at them. _**"Oh, shut up and get out of my way." **_He cupped his hands around his mouth. _**"Hey Orochimaru? Why the long body? Manda sure wasn't this big. You compensating for something?" **_The giant snake ignored the comment, but charged after him nonetheless.

Sasuke watched incredulously as demon Naruto began hopping around and cart wheeling in the yard, the snake having to zigzag after him. He looked to his right as Gaara and Neji came rushing towards him.

"Sorry, Sasuke. He figured it out on his own." Gaara stated quickly.

"No matter; I'll figure out how to get rid of that demon later. Neji, go get me some chalk. Gaara, find me a stick." The two men disappeared and Sasuke took the time to examine his appearance. His hair had flattened in the back due to the thick gunk in it and his sleeves felt heavy due to being sopping wet in whatever liquids had been inside the snake. He shrugged out of shirt so that it hung around his waist, still tucked into his pants. Gaara returned with a pointy stick and he thanked the red head.

"Sasuke! Does it matter what color chalk I get?" Neji called from the doorway of the workshop.

The Uchiha looked down at the ground for a moment before nodding. "Green." he replied and the brunette ducked back inside. He pressed the other end of the stick into the ground and began walking in a large circle. He glanced over at Naruto who had just barely managed to dodge the powerful tail of the serpent. Sucking in his breath, he completed the circle and then quickly drew a star in the middle, making sure that all the points touched the edges of the circle. He moved to the middle and carefully traced in three marks that resembled commas. "Neji." he called and the other man appeared next to him with a small, metal teapot filled with bright green chalk. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Neji.

"It was the only container I could find that didn't have some other crap in it."

Sasuke disappeared and then reappeared up on the platform where Orochimaru had originally been. He took a piece of chalk and crumbled it in his hands. He blew the dust out of his hand and it formed half of a green circle. He repeated this action until he had the whole pentagram placed evenly on the platform. He took another piece of chalk and moved to the middle where he drew the commas once again. He tossed the chalk to the side and then kicked the teapot somewhere else in the yard. He stood at the edge of the platform and watched as Naruto skillfully twisted his body around to get out of the way of Orochimaru's head and landed a scratch right above his right eye. "Naruto!" he yelled out to the teen.

Red eyes looked at him as a sign that he was listening even though he was still trying to distract the snake.

"Bring him back to where you were before." Sasuke instructed.

"_**What!" **_The boy demon shouted in annoyance, pausing to glare at him for a moment before leaping out of the way of tail. _**"I just got him over here and you now you want him back? You bastard! Fine! But I call your ass when this is over!"**_

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. "Excuse me?"

"_**You heard me!"**_ He left no room for argument and bounded off towards the pentagram drawn in the dirt, dodging Orochimaru's head every time it snapped at him. He reached the magic circle, only to have a white snake wrap around his left ankle and dangle him upside down in front of Orochimaru's face.

"Did you really think those little antics of yours would last long?" Orochimaru hissed, his tongue flitting out and almost touching the demon teen in the face.

"_**Sasuke! Now!" **_The pentagram lit up and Orochimaru and Naruto were transported to the platform on the machine.

Sasuke said a few words and the blue transparent wall appeared around the serpent's body. He gasped when he saw the struggling blond in the snake's hold. "Naruto!" If he removed the barrier now, Orochimaru would get out and he sure as hell wouldn't fall for the same transporting trick again. He pressed his hands against the barrier's walls.

"Just do it, Sasuke! This is your only chance!" Naruto yelled, his voice and eyes returning to normal and the orange aura dissolving from around his body. The white snake wrapped around his upper half, arms and all, and turned him right side up.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. How was he supposed to turn on the machine when Naruto was in there and back to his normal self? "I...I can't..."

Orochimaru laughed darkly at this. "No...of course you can't, Sasuke. Because you are weak. You don't want to harm your most precious person, do you?"

"Don't listen to him Sasuke! Start her up! I did not spend all these weeks here fixing this thing just for you to chicken out of using it in the end!" Naruto shouted, tears of aggravation spilling from his blue eyes. He bit his bottom lip and stared down at Sasuke. This is not how he wanted to look in front of the other; he wanted to appear stronger. "Do it..."

"If he turns on this machine, you'll be sucked away with me, you little brat." Orochimaru hissed.

Naruto glared at him through his watery eyes. "That's okay 'cause then he'd be free of you. Ever heard of a breath mint?" He turned his attention back to Sasuke and grinned. "Everything will be fine. Let her rip, Sasuke!"

"No." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Not with you in there."

"Teme!"

"_**I have an idea."**_

"Ah, Kyuubi!" Naruto gasped when the demon spoke, his mouth moving along with its words.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as Naruto began muttering to himself in two different voices. Both he and Sasuke strained their ears to listen to the two.

"_**Give me your heart, Naruto.**_

Sasuke's eyes widened and a horrified expression took over his face. "No, Naruto! Don't!"

"_**Will you be quiet, magic man? You're so obnoxious." **_Naruto's eyes flashed orange whenever Kyuubi spoke up. _**"Listen, Naruto. If you give me your heart, I can get you out of here and then Sasuke can flip the switch, or whatever he has to do, and old snake bones and I will be sucked away while both of your hearts are left behind."**_

Naruto gaped at this. "But...what about you?"

"_**Please. I've been waiting to be free of your body for sixteen years now."**_

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Okay then, let's do it!"

"Naruto, don't! He can't be trusted! He's a demon!" Sasuke yelled, slamming his hands against the barrier.

"And _I_ won't let you!" Orochimaru shrieked and the white snake around Naruto began to squeeze him tightly. He snickered when he heard a loud crack, signaling that he had just broken a bone.

"Gah! Kyuubi! Do it!" Naruto cried out, grimacing at the pain that only kept increasing. "Hurry!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke watched helplessly as the teen was suddenly surrounded in the orange aura again. The white snake around Naruto dissolved and Naruto fell on top of one of Orochimaru's coils. The blond began panting harshly and next thing Sasuke knew, the entire barrier filled with a mango-colored smoke. Naruto suddenly came tumbling out through the barrier's wall and Sasuke bent down to catch him before he could roll over the edge of the platform. "Naruto, you big idiot..." Sasuke snapped as he cradled the unconscious blond in his arms. He looked over and gaped at the giant, orange and furry rear end that was pressed against the barrier's wall. "Oh, well that's a pleasant sight." he grumbled.

"_**Shut it, wiz. Maybe if someone made this thing a bit bigger I could move around." **_Kyuubi growled, the platform shaking as he spoke. _**"Now hurry up and turn this bad boy on. This snake stinks!"**_

"Don't you dare, Sasuke! I will destroy this heart of yours!" Orochimaru screeched.

Ignoring the threat, Sasuke laid Naruto down gently and began chanting as he had before, grateful that the top part of the dome was still spinning. The ground began to shudder and the machine started is loud whirring again. The green cylinders turned red and shot rays into the sky once more, the black swirling cloud appearing in the middle of them. The Uchiha inhaled deeply in anticipation and raised his hands into the air. He began shouting his chants even louder, lightening shooting down from the spiraling cloud and striking the serpent and nine-tailed fox demon. Sasuke watched as the two demons' bodies began to spin and lift out of the cage and into the top part of the dome. Kyuubi's tails were the last thing to be seen before disappearing within the dome and everything became quiet. The blue walls came down and Sasuke stepped timidly under the dome, only to see that it was empty. He sighed in relief and looked down at the two black objects on the floor of the platform. He picked up the largest one and smiled softly when his chest seemed to be pulled towards it. This was definitely his heart. He grunted as he pressed it against the left side of his chest where it sank in slowly, but surely. He coughed and fell to his knees.

"Sasuke!" Neji called out as he and Gaara appeared on the platform, running towards him.

"Go..." he panted and waved a hand at them weakly. "Go...give Naruto...his heart..." He coughed again as his own heart became settled within his chest once again. He pressed his forehead against the cool metal of the platform, inhaling the rustic scent. He didn't know it'd be so painful to get his heart back. And was it supposed to be beating this fast? He gasped for air and rolled over onto his back, panting harshly as though he had just run five miles at top speed without once taking a break. "Something's wrong..." he whispered to himself. He looked to the left to watch Neji place Naruto's heart on the blond's chest, a blue aura coming from the brunette's hand as he did so. Of course, how could he have been so stupid? You can't just shove a heart inside yourself. You had to use chakra to cushion its decent. No wonder it hurt so much. His body shuddered and he began to breathe evenly despite the random shivers that traveled through him. He sighed and closed his eyes, a certain darkness washing over him but he wasn't afraid of it. He welcomed it with a sense of relaxation.

* * *

"Sasuke..."

Black eyes fluttered open and Sasuke gazed up at Naruto who was frowning at him. He glared back. "What have I said about waking me when I'm napping?"

"Yeah, well all you do is sleep these days. I'm bored!" Naruto folded his arms over his chest and rocked back on his heels.

Sasuke sighed deeply and looked up at his dome glass ceiling where clouds where covering the sun, but he could still feel its warmth. "I'm too comfortable to move." He smirked when the nineteen-year-old blond crawled onto his large circular bed and settled next to him on top of the covers. He exhaled deeply and turned his head to the side to inhale the scent of Naruto's hair. "You've been messing with my potions again." Naruto giggled at this and he rolled his eyes. He pulled his arms out from under the comforter and wrapped them around his boyfriend. Yes, _his boyfriend_. Just thinking the word made him smile. Sasuke closed his eyes and thought back to the day he got his heart back.

_**Flashback...**_

"_Sasuke! Wake up!"_

_The raven-haired man grunted and he opened his eyes, narrowing them at the blond teen kneeling over him. "Why are you shouting?"_

"_Teme!" Naruto cried. "I thought you were dead!"_

"_We told you he wasn't." Gaara commented._

_Naruto ignored the red head. "I couldn't let you die! Not until you admit that you like me!"_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this and sat up, grunting in pain as he gripped his chest. "Fuck, that hurts..." He panted and then inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. He glanced at Naruto and said, "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "Just a cracked rib; wouldn't be the first time." He grinned and continued to stare at the Uchiha._

"_What?" Sasuke asked, slightly annoyed by the stupid look on his face._

"_Well...now that you have your heart, you'll tell me, right? Tell me you like me."_

"_No."_

"_Eh? Even with a heart, you're a bastard!" Naruto whined. He began ranting about how stubborn the raven, moving his hands around animatedly to emphasize his points._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes and gripped the front of Naruto's vest, pulling him forward into a deep kiss and when he felt Naruto's body relax, he sucked the bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it gently. He looked past Naruto and glared at Neji and Gaara who sighed and disappeared from the platform. He pulled away from Naruto and gave him a tired look. "So what if I do like you? Doesn't mean I'm going to treat you any different."_

_Naruto grinned and leaned forward to press his lips against Sasuke's briefly. "That's okay, I guess. Because I like it when you're a jerk to me. It'd be boring if you were kind all the time."_

_Sasuke smirked at this. "Glad you see it my way."_

"_So...um...that hand job you gave me..." Naruto blushed. "Any chance of us continuing where we left off?"_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes and he stood up slowly. "So they told you about that, did they?" He cracked his knuckles. "I will murder them all. There's no way they're my personalities."_

"_No, Sasuke, don't!"_

"_Deticxe!" Sasuke gaped. "Shit, not again." He stared at the flushed Naruto before smirking. "Ah, what the hell...c'mere, dobe. We're going to my bedroom."_

_**End flashback...**_

The day after that, Sasuke released Gaara from his demon and Neji from his curse seal. Naruto had told him that he wanted to remain in the castle and that he would make himself useful by cleaning and cooking, which proved to be total lies because the teen never once picked up a broom and he burned every meal he attempted to make. He did, however, build a unique airship that Sasuke had designed and was able to complete it within two and a half years (thanks to a bit of Sasuke's magic of course). And now here they were, on the maiden voyage of _The Sharingan._ Gaara and Neji agreed to stay behind and watch the castle while Sasuke and Naruto took the airship up. It flew much higher than the other vessels, so they were never bothered by traffic, and they had a very "handy" crew to run things so they could relax. That crew, of course, being Sasuke's personas. Though they did goof off a bit, they still did a good job maintaining the ship and there was only one life threatening incident with the gages in the control room, but nothing Naruto couldn't handle.

Sasuke leaned up and pressed his lips against Naruto's. "Are you sure you're happy with this?" he mumbled, their mouths still touching. "I mean...I know I'm not the most gracious partner when it comes to hanging out."

Naruto smiled and pulled away. "I couldn't be more content. I never dreamed of having a life like this...with someone like you..."

Sasuke sighed and pushed the covers off his body so that he could straddle Naruto. "Would you like to top today, dobe?" He couldn't help but chuckle at the excited expression that Naruto made.

"Yes!"

"Of course, you would technically be middle." Horny Sasuke said from the doorway of Sasuke and Naruto's bedroom.

Sasuke glared over his shoulder. "_Out_."

"Oh, come on, you didn't mind sharing the night before last!" Horny Sasuke whined.

"_OUT_!" Naruto yelled and the persona shrank out of the room.

Sasuke glared down at him. "It's not cool that they listen to you better than me."

Naruto smirked challengingly. "You just have to make it known who's boss."

"Oh, is that so? Then I change my mind; I'm topping."

"What? No fair!"

"_Deticxe_!"

"T-teme!"

**The End.**

**Totally rushed the ending there. And I can't write action-like stuff, as you've seen. Sorry!**

**As I've said a million times before (I'm exaggerating, of course), I don't like final endings to stories. And for this story, I didn't want to end it with something sappy, 'cause that would have just sucked. So yes, Naruto is subjected to all of the Sasukes. I had been planning to write a lemon, but you know me...I never follow through with my smutty plans.**

**I seriously DID NOT mean to end it like the movie Howl's Moving Castle! The whole story was originally supposed to take place on a steampunk airship, but it didn't work out and I had to put it in a castle on the ground. So I added the airship to the end because I really wanted to use Sasuke's window-dome ceiling and his circular bed!**

**Well, thanks for reading you guys! See you in some other story!**


End file.
